Sara Rue
Sara Rue (born January 26, 1979) is an American actress. She is best known for the roles she played as Carmen Ferrara on the comedy-drama Popular and Claude Casey on the sitcom Less Than Perfect. She also guest-starred on the show Will & Grace as Joyce, the sister of Grace Adler, on Two and a Half Men as Berta's daughter Naomi, and on The Big Bang Theory as Stephanie Barnett, a girlfriend of Leonard Hofstadter. She most recently starred in the dramedy Eastwick as Penny Higgins. Early life Sara Rue was born Sara Schlackman in New York City, the daughter of Joan Schlackman (née Rue), a municipal employee and former actress, and Marc Schlackman, a stage manager.Sara Rue Biography (1978?-) The elder of two daughters, she was raised in New York, where her parents were active in Broadway theaters. She began her acting career at the age of nine, appearing in the 1988 film Rocket Gibraltar as Kevin Spacey's daughter (and as the late Burt Lancaster's granddaughter). She also played a young Roseanne in the first meeting of Roseanne and Dan at a dance on the TV show Roseanne. Career Rue won critical acclaim for her television series debut, starring in the comedy Grand, before going on to work on Phenom, Minor Adjustments, Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane, ER, The Division and Popular. She has appeared in several films (A Map of the World, Can't Hardly Wait, A Slipping Down Life, Idiocracy, Gypsy 83 and had a small part as a babysitter in Gore Verbinski's adaptation of The Ring), and so impressed director Michael Bay that a role was written into the movie Pearl Harbor (film)|Pearl Harbor for her. Rue briefly appeared in the 2006 Mike Judge film Idiocracy, in the role of the Attorney General. She currently stars in the stage musical Little Egypt with French Stewart, Jenny O'Hara, and Gregg Henry at The Matrix Theater in Los Angeles. Rue guest starred in Two and a Half Men as Berta's youngest daughter Naomi who is pregnant and, as the episode progresses, eventually has her baby on Charlie's couch. Rue is currently working on the movies Man Maid and For Christ's Sake, both of which are in post-production. Rue had a stint on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, playing the character of Leonard Hofstadter's girlfriend, Stephanie for 3 episodes. Her first appearance on the show occurred on November 17, 2008. Rue will be producing an upcoming movie. The movie will be a suspense thriller revolving around the world of online social networking. The yet to be titled film will be released through Dimension Films. Rue starred on the 2009 ABC show Eastwick. The show was based on the novel and movie The Witches of Eastwick. In December of 2009 it was announced that Sara Rue would be a new spokesperson for Jenny Craig. Most recently she has been a regular on Rules of Engagement (TV series)|Rules of Engagement and Malibu Country. Personal life Rue married director/writer/producer Mischa Livingstone in 2001. After six years, the couple divorced in 2007. She recently became engaged to Kevin Price. ''TBBT'' Appearances * S02E08: The Lizard-Spock Expansion * S02E09: The White Asparagus Triangulation * S02E10: The Vartabedian Conundrum References External links * SaraRue.com * Sara Rue on IMDb * Sara Rue on Wikipedia Category:Cast Category:Stephanie Category:Season 2 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Two and a Half Men